Baignade Estivale
by Nessa
Summary: Aragorn a chaud. Ca tombe bien, y'a un lac pas loin. [OS : 12e défi du Poney Fringant]


**Titre :** Baignade Estivale  
**  
Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** C'est trop déprimant, je crois que je vais supprimer cette ligne la prochaine fois.

**Blablas de l'auteur :** 12e défi du Poney Fringant. A l'origine le titre aurait du être "Colloque" mais ma définition du moment n'étant pas la bonne, j'ai opté pour cet infâme titre. Cet OS sera tout de même dédié à Verlaine. Et à Rousseau. (un lancer de cagette de tomates pourries sera organisé à la fin de votre lecture.)   
Merci à Es d'avoir corrigé une phrase de cet OS ! Bien sûr il n'a pas été revu entièrement donc possibilité de fautes de vocabulaire, d'ortografe et de Saint-Axe. J'ai honte.

L'eau était fraîche ; le seul contact entre son pied gauche et l'étendue du lac Evendim suffit à sentir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. En cet après-midi d'août, l'air était étouffant sous l'astre solaire, roi d'un ciel bleuté à l'infini. Les vêtements d'Aragorn lui collaient à la peau, devenus humides par la sueur et la transpiration. Le rôdeur avait eu beau connaître les longs voyages en des conditions de toute sorte, sa vieille carcasse vieillissait, tout comme sa robustesse et sa jeunesse. Ses armes lui semblaient plus lourdes qu'à l'accoutumée, et un détour vers l'ancienne cité d'Annúminas et le lac d'Evendim semblait plus que nécessaire en cette journée torride.

Aragorn retira son autre botte et la posa à terre. Il pouvait sentir l'herbe fraîche et humide sous ses pieds, tandis qu'il dénouait lentement son manteau de cuir, puis son pourpoint. La chaleur fut de suite bien plus tolérable, mais l'appel de l'eau semblait obligatoire. Le rôdeur se retrouva bientôt nu, sans aucune inhibition. Annúminas était inhabitée depuis bien longtemps et rares étaient les voyageurs faisant une halte sur ces rives. Sans plus attendre, Aragorn plongea dans l'eau fraîche et nagea quelques secondes dans l'eau sombre. Le froid avait déjà quitté son corps et, sous l'effet du soleil, le rôdeur sembla sentir un courant d'eau chaude, rendant le bain des plus agréable. Non loin de lui, quelques algues flottaient à la surface de l'eau ; elles semblaient avoir proliféré depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'y était baigné. Mais malgré cela il ne se serait pas risqué à nager plus loin ; le sombre lac avait quelque chose d'étrange et de malsain, comme si bien des secrets vivaient encore profondément sous la surface.

Aragorn se retourna et fit la planche ; écartant ses bras et ses jambes, il se laissa aller au gré du courant et se mit à fixer le ciel d'un air pensif. Il mit ses doutes et ses soucis de côté afin d'apprécier le moment présent, bercé par le silence et les murmures lointain du passé historique de la cité. L'homme se sentait chez lui, protégé par ses ancêtres et les ruines en piteux état qui gardaient malgré tout un aspect digne et imposant. Par moment, des chants d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre, et quelques branches d'arbres crissaient et au loin, un cerf apparu sur la rive pour s'abreuver. Le ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le temps passa, lentement, sans qu'Aragorn ne s'en aperçoive. Après avoir nagé quelques brasses et profité de la douceur de l'instant, il décida que l'heure n'était plus aux rêveries, et il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la rive et les vêtements qui l'attendaient.

Aragorn fut pourtant surpris d'apercevoir Halbarad, cousin et ami de toujours, debout sur la rive, tenant le pourpoint laissé sur l'herbe et le secouant d'un air désintéressé. Grand et large d'épaules, il était une copie conforme du fils d'Arathorn, avec visiblement plusieurs années en moins. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et noués, et son visage aux traits durs arborait fièrement une barbe pendant sauvagement à son menton. Ses vêtements étaient pour le moins propres, mais ils portaient la trace de la sueur d'un voyageur téméraire. Le pourpoint qu'il tenait en sa main gauche était secoué mollement, et Halbarad lui-même regardait son parent avec un air moqueur.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir te baigner nu, Aragorn. »

Peu après, Halbarad posa le pourpoint à terre et défit ses propres vêtements, installant à ses côtés sa cape et son manteau de cuir, puis s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche en soupirant.

« L'été n'est certes pas mon meilleur ami. La chaleur m'insupporte. »

Aragorn sortit de l'eau sans pudeur, et enfila aussitôt ses vêtements sur sa peau mouillée. Il tapota l'épaule de son cousin et lui lança un sourire.

« Alors va te baigner, je t'assure que te voir te baigner nu ne me gênera pas le moins du monde. »

Et les deux rôdeurs se mirent à rire de bon cœur, heureux de se retrouver enfin.

« Hélas non mon ami ! » répondit Halbarad avec une voix teintée de déception. « Le devoir m'appelle plus au nord, et je dois y être avant la tombée de la nuit. Si l'idée me prend de plonger dans le lac maintenant, je crains de toujours y être dans la nuit, à m'assurer que je puisse en sortir sans être brutalisé par la chaleur. »

« Alors nos chemins se séparent. » annonça mollement Aragorn. « Je m'en vais vers l'ouest, afin d'y confirmer la rumeur de la présence des gobelins en ces terres. Je suis réellement heureux de te voir en ces lieux Halbarad, parfois j'ai l'impression de voir la cité se raviver et retrouver sa gloire d'antan. Ta présence ne fait que confirmer mes pensées. J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour cette cité se réveille. »

Halbarad ne dit rien pour le moment. Il resta muet pendant quelques secondes, et Aragorn ne s'en plaignit pas. Ces paroles tout droit sorties du cœur étaient la représentation d'un fantasme trop longtemps gardé secret. Les choses semblaient prendre de la vitesse, et les agissements actuels de Gandalf prouvaient bien que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Cette mission était sa dernière ; Aragorn savait que bientôt les choses allaient tourner. Enfin, Halbarad prit la parole :

« A-t-elle seulement sombré dans nos cœurs ? »

Aragorn sourit. Ce fut sur ces mots qu'ils se quittèrent. Peut-être la chaleur avait-elle un peu baissé à l'instar du soleil. Et après avoir remonté la pente verdoyante, le rôdeur porta un dernier regard vers la belle cité en ruine qu'était Annúminas et reprit son chemin, le soleil brûlant son dos.


End file.
